


ranboo and tubbo fluffy oneshots swag

by sinosiryn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinosiryn/pseuds/sinosiryn
Summary: just ranboo and tubbo being great friends and platonic soulmates because their friendship is so pure yet so chaotic at times. we love to see it :)
Kudos: 10





	ranboo and tubbo fluffy oneshots swag

**Author's Note:**

> first fic! i wrote this out of pure boredom and by the time i was writing this, there was nobody to watch on twitch lol. if somehow one of you find this, then um hihihihi!! thank you for stopping by.

It has been approximately 9 months since the start of Tubbo and Ranboo's friendship.

They got along pretty well surprisingly in a short span of time. It was an unexpected close friendship, but despite all those wholesome sweet moments, where Tubbo randomly asks Ranboo to be his valentine and care for each other, they've had their pesky fights in multiple streams, with Tubbo always killing Ranboo whenever he was on one or half a heart, and Ranboo "accidentally" punching Tubbo off a high cliff (in-game of course) and as well as them divorcing for the 3rd time that one stream when Tubbo suddenly got upset over a problem and Ranboo got all confused, Tubbo blaming it on Ranboo while both chats in their streams were so lost as well. 

Tubbo, was one of the first people to see Ranboo's real face, with his sunglasses off, and his branded b&w mask- that's when you know Ranboo has warmed up to him and leveled up the friendship bar. 

Days after nights, they would stream and make videos together.

One of them playing a diversity map, starring a wild Jackmanifold NPC showing up in one of the maps, another where they've commentated on the Nintendo Direct, another one where the duo did a challenge where they had to survive falling blocks from the sky whilst on a floating, flat, platform, and the list goes on, and on, and on, and so on... 

Tommy would soon find out about this and even confronted Ranboo about his best friend, Tubbo, and he wanted to snatch his beloved best friend away from Ranboo. Of course, in the middle of this mishap. Ranboo would leave the call to get some food, but actually swooped down to another vc where Tubbo was there, we all know how that went. 

But something was bound to happen, 

that would make their friendship grow even further.

.

. 

In the following stream, Tubbo, happily with a nice bright smile. mentioned something exciting happening upcoming in one of his streams, and it isn't about playing the funny block game or playing another creepy horror game for his subgoal for all his subs and fans to see. 

He hinted the chat that he might be going outside to meet up with a special someone the next 1 week that he has been longing to meet up with. The chat went doubled up in speed, of course:

_(_ _CHAT)_

_000londonnotfound: RANBOO???_

_hhalolul: guys he's gonna meet up with obama_

_peachmelody2: RANBOO_

_: VLOG STREAM POG_

_jaciilo23: i just joined why is everyone saying ranboo lmao_

_ihave34kidsinmyattic: ranbooHEART ranbooHEART ranbooHEART_

_ranb00_my_belovedi: ITS RANBOO CALLING IT RN_

Most people in chat were debating that it was Ranboo, since Tubbo has already met up with Tommy and spent a lot of time with him, but some denied that fact and thought he might be meeting another content creator. 

For after what seemed like a long time, Tubbo giggles at the chat, preparing himself to say the following words. 

"Oh Chat! Chaat! I'm gonna meet up with the enderboyy, the Ranboo himself!", Tubbo finally said to the stream, as the chat roared more with more comments flowing in.

He had a bright smile on his webcam plastered on his screen as Ranboo suddenly pops in the stream, following a very loud voice of a familiar person. 

"YOOOOOOOOO HI TUBBOO AND HEY CHAT!!" a booming voice came from the man himself, Ranboo. 

"HI RANBOO! How's it going dude?", He says as he smiles even more and laughs at his strikingly resonant voice entering his stream.

"I'm doing great actually, how about you Tubbo?" 

"Even more better, now that you're actually here!" 

You could hear the genuine smiling in their voices as they speak; that's just how they are.

"Oh right! Ranboo.", Tubbo starts. 

"Yeah?" 

"If we ever meet up in person, do you wanna go flower picking and see the bees with me? And-and maybe even- OH! We can watch the ocean and run around the sands, or just play random video games I have installed on my computer! Or....hmm". He stops mid-sentence while chat begins to spam awww's, and continues his sentence. 

"Orrr maybe beat up each other violently with our bare fists!" He says finally, adding another "waBaM! pOw!" to try to emphasize what can happen.

Classic Tubbo. 

"I don't think that would be happeni-" Ranboo attempts to say, but gets cut off. 

Actually, can we meet up, maybe tomorrow? It can just be a day, or two but I'm not trying to clin-"

"I-I would like that to happen, yes." Ranboo suddenly spoke, following a giggle. 

"Ranboo- did-did you just cut me off again? You're so mean to meeee!", Tubbo wails as he fakes another cry to him.

"HAHAHAAA- sorry! Well, I- alright sorry I guess." Ranboo sasses up his wording. 

"Hmph. So rude, you're full of crap."

"What??" 

The two of them start to bicker as the chat gets spammed with the words "another divorce", and "divorce marriage arc?", making the mods having to do extra work on the moderating. Oh, the poor mods. 

There goes another divorce.

And another remarriage. 

During the stream, the two decided to continue from their plans from yesterday's conversation over a discord call. They jokingly talked about a "romantic picnic date while the sunset sets in the background" and also talked about maybe get matching wedding rings for each other for their "marriage-arc lore-stream". This lasted for almost 2 hours, they could literally talk for so much with many various topics without stopping. You could see it on stream. 

Although, nothing lasts forever, so they had to part ways and say their goodbyes and goodnight to one another. 

But when the day comes, they won't have to do that for long, and eventually, they'll soon embrace each other's warmth without ever having to leave each other. 

-end

oh, wow you made it this far! probably cus this one is short. i don't consider myself a devoted expert at writing or anything but ill probably post more of these in the near future idk depends on my motivation lol


End file.
